


Riding in Cars With Spies (Podfic)

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's Choose Your Own Adventure April [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Tanner POV, does it count as unintentional if they forget you're there, poor Tanner, unintentional eavesdropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Whatever Bill did to get saddled with Bond and Q in a car together, he really, really wishes he could take it back.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's Choose Your Own Adventure April [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691788
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	Riding in Cars With Spies (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riding in Cars With Spies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635153) by [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91). 



> This is a podfic version of my own fic. 
> 
> For CYOA April #6 - The Red Wizard. I chose to use my newfound knowledge from the Podfic workshop. I also made some apricot vodka after the mixology workshop, but it's not ready yet...
> 
> Eternal thanks as always to Christinefromsherwood for helping me with everything. Specifically, helping me to get over the sound of my own voice and checking that my link worked.

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/61559d5e9894fcf88f45140cf67549966b57af7c/a918bb31aed) | **Size:** 4.7 MB | **Duration:** 04:08
  * [Podbook](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/61559d5e9894fcf88f45140cf67549966b57af7c/a918bb31aed) | **Size:** 4.7 MB | **Duration:** 04:08

  
---


End file.
